Another Time, Another Place
by kikyogirl15
Summary: Full summary inside.


Summary: _In a world where demons are owned by humans, they have taken up Retaliation, and Kikyo the princess of the Royal Ganju family that never sided with the ownership of demons can play a helping hand by teaming up with Sesshomaru a demon soldier, but will her views clash with her families?_

Sesshomaru was fighting the war that was going on between the humans and the demons. Just as the section he was commander of was about to attack, a group of humans ambushed them using tear gasses and knocking Sesshomaru to the ground and out cold.

(The Royal Family)

Vegeta and his wife, Midiroku, were sitting at the table with their two daughter's Kagome, the youngest, and Kikyo, the oldest. The air was full of tension, yet the people there did not say a word at all.

"Dad this war isn't right" Kikyo said softly, while Kagome rolled her eyes and her father eyes turned cold looking at her.

"State your disagreement" she looked up at him her eyes shifting under his dark gaze.

"Well father… she choked. I mean before when grandfather Goku was here humans and demons were at peace and now we are at war. I mean father the humans did start to treat the demons bad after grandfather's death, so I really can't blame them for retaliating" 

Her hands were shifting uncomfortably in her lap, while Kagome was annoyed with her.

"Oh gosh Kikyo! Enough with all this give into those demons. We shouldn't do it in the beginning they thought we were weak and grandfather had to prove that we weren't, but now we don't have to, because now they know who to fear and who owns them; and we will crush them if they don't!" She said crushing the glass in her hand.

"That's wrong! Humans or demons are not owned by anyone!" she cried passionately.

"Demons are owned by us now aren't they!" she yelled rising from her seat.

"Kagome you are the coldest blooded, heartless…"

"ENOUGH!" her father yelled. "Kikyo that's enough talk about this war now go to your room"

"But father!"

"Now!" she got out of her seat rushing up stairs and dropping herself down on her bed burying her face in her pillow while the tears flowed freely. They didn't understand none of them especially her father he was the worst, but her sister being daddy's little girl got the worse part. 

Her mother came upstairs after her and sighed when she heard her crying. She placed her hand on her back. "Honey" she started. Kikyo lifted up her face "It's not fair, he's not fair at all" 

"I know, but that's just how your father is he can be a real…"

"Pain in the ass?' she said a little too brightly.

"Now, come on Kikyo that's your father"

"Sure as hell doesn't act like it"

(Ridden)

While Sesshomaru was knocked out he felt movement next to him his eyes opened only to see a little girl looking at him with amusement. He leaned back against the wall. "Where is this?"

"Well from what I've heard this is where they hold the captured demons from the battle before we are thrown in front of the King and he decides our fate"

Sesshomaru could not smell a trace of demon on this young girl. "Your not a demon, so why are you here?"

"Well my family was helping the demons in the war and was found out, they slaughtered the rest of my family and one of the stupid guards caught me when I tried to run away"

"You have pretty eyes for a demon" she said and he was stuck. 

"Um… thanks" 

"Uh uh" 

"What's your name?"

"Rin yours?"

"Sesshomaru"

"Nice" sooner or later the young human girl fell asleep with her head rested on his arm.

Kikyo and Kagome were left to take over, their parents having matters to attend to.

Three days later the demons had arrived in that little bit of time Rin had become stuck like glue to Sesshomaru and did not want to leave his side.

Unfortunately she was being forced to. "Sesshomaru! Please help me!" she yelled as the guards were trying to tear her from him.

His grip on her hand was tight, until one of the human guards hit him in the head with a club, his grip instantly loosened and she was pulled away from him.

"Rin!" he yelled as her tears fueled him to fight, he rose to get up, but the man knocked him back down.

(Meeting the Princess's)

Sesshomaru, bloody and beaten, was thrown to the floor. 

"Now bow before the princess's" a loud voice boomed as the sister's came out. As they walked out the people bowed their heads, all except Sesshomaru who looked the oldest in the eyes with a slight smirk.

"How dare you not bow before the princess you lowly peasant" the man made a move to strike him. Kikyo called out "No wait!"

Sesshomaru eyebrow was raised and Kikyo swallowed walking towards the handsome demon mustering up a cold look. 

"If you think I will let your kind come in here and disrespect me, then you have another thing coming demon!" she spat the last work out as though it was a curse and slapped him.

Kagome looked at her dumbfounded, wasn't this the same Kikyo that said mistreating demons was wrong?

'_Maybe she's changed her mind?' _she thought.

"Send the demon to my room and make sure he is chained securely, now!" 

Kikyo was shaking inside and was hoping that her act was working.

"Well, well, well I knew you would come around, but what about mistreating demons are wrong and all that crap?"

"Well, when it comes to disrespecting my royalty that's another thing"

Sesshomaru was chained to a wall his lip was bleeding and every part of him ached badly. He groaned, but most of all he was mad that he couldn't keep Rin close to him. The memory of her crying out for him, and him being too weak to help her was pounding in his head.

"How did I get attached to a little human girl in less than a week?" he asked himself.

Just then the girl he saw before entered the room. He stared at her and her eyes dropped to the floor, when she neared him.

He watched her every move as she took the chains off him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about what happened back there, I had to play the role" she smiled an apologetic smile.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" He didn't answer her all he did was let his cold gaze roam over her.

"My names Kikyo and yours?" 

Silence.

"Um…" she was feeling very uncomfortable with him just staring.

"Why are you helping me?"

_Finally! A word._

"Because I don't like mistreating demons and I believe that humans and demons can become as one like they did long ago" She saw the sarcasm in his eyes and the ticking on his mouth.

"Was what you did back there a start?" he said. Kikyo chose ignore that comment.

"You know some of us still believe in peace" she got some water and gave it to him, he sniffed it, before drinking it and she giggled putting her hand to her mouth.

He downed the cup "Is something funny?"

"No, no, no" she said little giggled escaping her throat. Later on he was asleep on her bed. Kikyo just watched him; he looked like a peaceful puppy; she had to stop herself from laughing.

He did intrigue her and the markings were so beautiful. She couldn't resist the urge to touch it, so she placed her fingers forward to touch them.

(Menacing)

Then before her hand could touch them his hands reached out and stopped hers; she gasped. His eyes were closed when he stopped her hand, but now they were open.

"H… hi" she stuttered her hands trembling in his.

"Just what do you think your doing?"

"Nothing" she tried to pull her hand free, but wasn't able to.

He sat up his face just inches from hers and her face turned into a tomato. "Let me go" she said, but his hold didn't release her, then he bent his head to hers and kissed her.

Kikyo was so startled and panicky that without evening consciously doing so, her powers pushed him away from her crashing into her mirror and the loud thump sound rang out through the castle.

Kagome that was down in the room below her heard it. "I knew she wanted to get her freak it was only a matter of time"

(Back at Kikyo's room)

The guards had heard the sound and came to see what was up; she quickly chained Sesshomaru to the wall. Telling them she had been trying to fin some book, but ended up grabbing too much and she slipped hitting the floor.

"Are you sure princess?" the suspicious one asked.

"Yes I am, thanks for your concern, now goodnight" they left and she closed the door slumping against it.

Her eyes avoided the demons. She couldn't tell he was busy mentally kicking himself about the kiss that ended up in him getting knocked into something.

Kikyo slept on the floor that night unknowing to the fact that Sesshomaru watched her the entire time.

(Embarrassment)

The next day an event was being held and both sisters' were excited to go. Sesshomaru was able to bathe and groom himself. Kikyo had let all the servants have the time off. She had placed a chain on his neck and he raised his eyebrow with a cold death gaze and she gulped.

"Um… I'm sorry, but at this annual event humans display their demons with chains on their necks. I know it's embarrassing I'm sorry"

Then she took it from his neck. "You don't need it" she smiled and then explained to Sesshomaru what he could face at the event.

She saw the looked that crossed his face and decided not to go to the even, although she wanted to. "Hold on a moment" she went to her sister's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" her sister yelled. She came in and quickly shielded her eyes.

"Come on Kag, put on some better clothes, I could have been one of dad's council member or knights" her sister rolled her eyes.

"Then they would have gotten a peek" once her sister presented herself, she took her hands away.

"So what's up Kiki?" 

"I don't think I will be able to make it to the event"

"Kikyo you've had enough time with that weak demon why do you want more?" 

Her older sister turned red. "It had nothing to do with him, that event is stupid anyway and I'm so tired of Kanji trying to court me or whatever"

"Yeah sure Kiki, but I don't buy that for a second and I'll be sure to tell them your hello's especially Kanji" she giggled while Kikyo face flamed with anger.

Then a knock came at the door. "Time to go" the man said retreating. Kagome went closing the door behind her. "Have fun, Kag" she said quietly retreating back to her room.

It was only her and this nameless demon. "So what do you want to do?" she asked brightly, she showed him a tour of the place acting like a tour guide, but his eyes were more focused on her then the place.

Finally they arrived at the kitchen and she made both of them some food. While he was easting she was debating whether to ask some questions or not.

"So what is you name?" 

"Sesshomaru"

"Wow that's a nice name" he grunted.

'_Oh man this is young nowhere' _she thought.

"Why are you being nice shouldn't you be like the rest of them?"

"I thought I had already settled that question" he was staring at her as thought he was looking inside of her and his beautiful eyes weren't making things any simpler for her.

They had been staring at each other for what seemed like eternity, she broke their staring contest getting up to put away her plate.

He watched her and wondered how and why that all he had to do was look at her and he became lost.

'_Damn it' _he mentally cursed after eating, they went to the garden.

"So what do you think?" he was confused by all the different smells they were all so strong.

'_Aw man back to silence' _she thought, but when she looked at it was obvious that he was in another place. She grabbed his hand and his head immediately snapped towards her and she blushed quickly about to let go of his hand, but he entwined his finger with hers.

She cleared her throat her heart was pulsing harder than ever.

Finally, they settled under a tree, she was busy staring at the water for sometime.

"Are you a miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I guess" he was confused, how could you guess you were a miko.

"My grandmother Kaede use to be a miko, so I guess its in my blood"

"Hmm" he pondering over that, when water his him square in the face.

"What the…" she was giggling and laughing so hard she barely noticed him, then 'Bop!' she was wet.

He had a smile on his face. "Why you little" they chased each other. Kikyo chased him towards the pond, but stopped herself before she got splashed. "Ha-ha serves you right" he grabbed her waist pulling her towards him then 'SPLASH!'

She gasped as the cool water touched her. "How you like that?" he said looking down at her, she then became aware of their position. She then noticed the wetness of his shirt, and how it clung to his body revealing a well toned body. She was on top of him between his legs, as her face was buried in his chest. She looked up at him instantly blushing, he too became aware of their position and the way her soaked outfit clung to every curve of her body. He swallowed as he got lost in mahogany eyes. 

She looked down, but he put a finger under her chin lifting up her face to his, he bent down his head towards her and kissed her.

He was hesitant not wanting her to throw into something else again.

Her hands came up to rest in his silver locks, as his hands came around drawing her closer. They both deepened the kiss becoming breathless, but not wanting to stop, but Kikyo coming out of her haze of passion, and coming to her wits first reluctantly pulled away, her face red. 

She felt stupid for what she just did and ran away from him. He could smell the salty scent of tear. "What have I done?" they both as themselves that as Kikyo flopped down on her bed. The scent of tears reminded him of "Rin!" _how could he have forgotten her, he needed help in getting her back._

(Help!)

Rin had been crying her eyes out; one of the filthy men had slapped her and yanked her hair.

"Sesshomaru, why won't you save me?" fresh tears began to fall as she thought of Sesshomaru forgetting about her or worse being killed. 

"Please Sessho, please don't be dead you're my only hope" was the last words the little girl said, before crying herself to sleep again.

"Only Hope" By: Mandy Moore

There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

This is my first Kikyo & Sesshomaru story it was something I wrote long ago, and I was happy to find it since I forgot about it. I wanted to see how you guys would take to it. So let me know R&R please and thank you!


End file.
